Against all odds
by kyrazinha
Summary: Sonfic com a música do Phill Collins! Máscara está perdendo o seu amado pisciano e fica refletindo... Base dos sentimentos dele na música! ESpero que gostem!


_OBS1: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pertence a Kurumada e cia. _

_OBS2: A música não me pertence. Pertence a Phill Collins e a todos que compraram os direitos autorais dela. _

_**Against all odds**_

"_How can I just let you walk away?  
Just let you leave without a trace?"_

Estou chorando. E muito. Não sei como pude deixá-lo ir. Simplesmente ir embora, depois de tê-lo feito ouvir aquele monte de palavras ofensivas que eu disse. Mas foi sem querer q eu disse tudo aquilo e foi totalmente contra a minha vontade que estou o vendo sair. Só não compreendo porque não faço nada, se Afrodite é nada menos que a minha vida.

"_When I stand here taking every breath with you…  
You're the only one who really knew me at all"_

Desde pequenos, você e eu sempre estivemos unidos. Sempre. Seja quando você tinha problemas com o treinamento intensivo ou... Quando eu tinha problemas. Ninguém jamais me viu chorar como um fraco, só você. Você foi o único ao qual eu abri meu coração, apesar do meu jeito rude. Meu eterno melhor amigo, o único ser humano que me conhece de verdade, a única pessoa que conseguiu me deixar totalmente atordoado com apenas um sorriso...

"_How can you just walk away from me?  
When all I can do is watch you leave?  
Cuz we shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all" _

A única pessoa à qual eu confiei o meu verdadeiro nome foi você. O único que sabe das minhas fraquezas e meus segredos. Crescemos juntos, isso não significa nada para você? Por que está me deixando assim? Acha que apenas saindo por essa porta, como você acabou de sair, vai mudar alguma coisa da nossa história? Ouso dizer que somos almas gêmeas. Mas se é isso o que deseja, por um ponto final entre nós dois, não posso fazer nada contra a sua opinião...

"_So take a look at me now  
Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face"_

A casa está escura, quieta, vazia. Sem a sua presença, nada tem vida. Meu peito é um vácuo infinito, e há apenas uma luz que rompe todo o meu sofrimento: uma foto sua no porta-retrato do criado mudo da cama. Se você voltasse aqui para olhar o meu estado, saberia que tudo o que digo é verdade.

"_Take a look at me now  
Cuz there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
And that's what I've gotta face" _

É isso. É essa luz brilhante que eu tenho que seguir. Não posso mandar para o mundo dos mortos o amor que ainda sinto. Não mesmo. Ele ainda está perto. Vou falar com ele. Tenho que falar com ele. Tenho que tentar.

"_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all"_

Saio correndo. A bermuda azul piscina que você me deu de presente e minhas muitas lágrimas são a minha vestimenta. Grito por seu nome. Você pára, mas não me olha. Uma chance, eu peço, é tudo o que eu quero, uma oportunidade de e mostrar que não sou o cafajeste que você imagina que eu seja quando me viu ontem com aquela mulher. Você continua imóvel. Não te culpo. Eu teria feito pior. Você sabe disso, sabe de qualquer reação que eu teria sob quaisquer circunstâncias.

"_So take a look at me now  
Cuz there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now  
Cuz there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you, well that's all I can do  
And that's what I gotta face  
Take a good look at me now  
I'll still be standing there  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's a chance I have to take"_

Olhe para mim. Por favor. Amo-te. Quero-te. Preciso-te. Peço-te, me perdoa. Você é tudo e eu sou um nada. Eu sei que você ta magoado. Sei que não quer me perdoar. Espero o tempo que for preciso. Mas não demore muito. Eu morreria. Mas insisto que você volte para mim, pois você voltando é a maior prova de que nos amamos de verdade. Percebi tudo isso com ela, quando brochei na hora H porque abri os olhos e não vi você. Tenho certeza que vai ficar bravo ao ouvir isso. Mas eu tenho que arriscar. Eu estava inseguro. Mas agora não estou mais. Afrodite, eu, Máscara da Morte, te amo. E muito.

"_Just take a look at me now"_

Você me olha. Está chorando. Está com os olhos vermelhos. Pergunta-me se estou sendo sincero. Você sabe muito bem que sim. E você sorri. Olhando nos meus olhos, me diz: Que bom. Eu te amo também, canceriano.

* * *

E aí! O que acharam? Eu sei que o Mascara da Morte ta bem OOC, mas é que eu não consegui pensar em mais nenhum casal pra essa música! Ta muito açúcar, não? Mas ficou bonitinha a fic... Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews! Abraço! Ate a próxima! 


End file.
